


I'd Kill For You

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stabbing, There's blood and tears, Yamaguchi kills people, getting away with murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Yamaguchi would do anything to keep Tsukkishima safe. He might seem like a shy, cowardly boy on the outside to everyone, but he had a secret personality and a twisted mind.





	1. Chapter 1

The first problem Yamaguchi came across: Tsukkishima was popular with the girls and got confessed to a lot. Yama didn't do anything to them, they just had a childish crush and Tsukki always rejected them anyway. However, there was a few people who went beyond a confession. They flirted with him and made him uncomfortable. One girl didn't take no for an answer and started trying to hurt Tsukki by spreading rumors.

She disappeared the next day. 

Yamaguchi would do anything to keep Tsukkishima safe. He might seem like a shy, cowardly boy on the outside to everyone, but he had a secret personality and a twisted mind. He's gotten rid of five people so far. No one finds their bodies, Yamaguchi makes sure not to leave any evidence, and after months of searching for the lost individual the cops would give up. 

"Tsukki! When do you think we'll get to Tokyo?" He asked his blond best friend on the bus. 

"We still have a couple hours." Tsukkishima replied. 

They were currently heading to a training camp in Tokyo. Yamaguchi looked excited, but on the inside he was panicking. Tsukki would meet new people, people that could possibly hurt him. Yama would have to be on the lookout for potential predators.

Yamaguchi smiled at his friend, who had turned up the volume of his music. He'd listen to music for a bit more, turn it down, then fall asleep. He'd always do that on long rides like these. Yamaguchi would sleep too, sometimes leaning against Tsukkishima's shoulder.  Tsukki would wake up and shake him off, to where Yamaguchi would then apologize. However, Yamaguchi was never sorry. He wanted to be as close to Tsukkishima as possible at all times. He had to protect him. 

Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi, along with most of the team, slept for the rest of the way to Tokyo. Once finally out of the bus, Yamaguchi stretched, feeling great now that he could move his legs. Hinata started freaking out about some normal cell tower thinking it was the Tokyo Tower, which made Yamaguchi chuckle. He noticed Tsukkishima walking away, so he followed him. 

Their team was greeted by Nekoma's team, and Yamaguchi immediately got a bad feeling. Their captain, who introduced himself as Kuroo Tetsurou, made all of Yamaguchi's alarms go off. That grin on his face said he was trouble. He'd have to keep a close eye on him. 

After greeting all the teams, Karasuno headed to their room to unpack. Some futons were already provided, and Suga brought the rest. Yamaguchi, of course, picked the futon next to Tsukkishima. Once they were all done with unpacking, it was time to head to the gym to practice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

If looks could kill, there'd be a hole in Kuroo's head right now. Apparently, Nekoma's captain has taken a liking to Tsukkishima. Kuroo always seemed to be looking at the blond in some way, whether it be a glance or as far as staring at his ass. It was infuriating to watch, but Yamaguchi couldn't do anything about it. At least, not yet. 

Yamaguchi needed to get rid of the threat that was Kuroo Tetsurou. What could he do? Simply block his view of Tsukki? No, that wouldn't work every time. Maybe he'd corner him and make a threat. He's done it before with girls that had confessed to Tsukkishima. He'd tell them to stay away from Tsukki, to not talk, look at, or even think about him. It's mostly worked; the girls being very frightened afterwards. 

Afterall, if the kind, shy person suddenly threatened you with the most serious expression, you'd get scared too. 

"Tsukki!! Nice serve!" Yamaguchi called out. 

This match with Nekoma was making Yamaguchi fume. Everyone thought it was because of excitement, but it was really because Kuroo was getting on his nerves. Effortlessly blocking spikes, taunting Yamaguchi's teammates, and most importantly: staring at Tsukkishima's butt whenever the chance came. No one seemed to notice but Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi was furious, but he did a good job not showing it. He was going to wait a couple days to memorize Kuroo's schedule so he could go to him with no one else seeing them. He planned on telling him to stay away from Tsukki, and if he didn't, then he'd threaten him. 

Yamaguchi watched Kuroo for the rest of the day. He overhead him talking about how he runs every morning and has a specific route he goes on. Yamaguchi would need to follow him to memorize that route, but he didn't know what time he woke up. It might be tricky, but he'll be able to do it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

For the next two days, Yamaguchi stalked Kuroo. He learned his morning routine: wake up at 5 am to go for a jog, come back and shower, get dressed, then have breakfast with the rest of his team. He's learned his jogging route too, so he knows that he can encounter him at the edge of the nearby forest to talk. 

Tsukkishima has been disappearing at night, which concerned Yamaguchi greatly. What was he doing? Practicing on his own maybe? No, he wouldn't do that. Yamaguchi needed to know what he was up to, so that's why he was currently secretly following Tsukkishima. 

He was headed for gym number three, so maybe he was just practicing? But the voices he heard in that gym made him clench his fists. It was Kuroo. Bokuto and Akaashi were there as well, but still. Tsukkishima was willingly hanging out with Kuroo, and that terrified Yamaguchi. 

You see, the reason why Yama swore to protect his Tsukki was because Tsukkishima had a bad, abusive relationship before. Whoever Tsukki got close to, they ended up hurting him. Yamaguchi didn't want that to happen again. Kuroo gave off that 'I'm-pretending-to-be-nice-to-you-so-I-can-get-into-your-pants-and-control-you' vibe. 

Stopping Tsukkishima from practicing with Kuroo right now would give away his intentions, so he stayed hidden for now. He watched them practice, heard the third years give advice(pretty good advice), and listened to them joke. Yamaguchi could see that Tsukki was getting better at blocking, but he wasn't going to admit it was from Kuroo's help. 

An hour or so passed of just watching them before they decided to pack up. Yamaguchi heard them talking perfectly. 

"Man, what a day!" Bokuto shouted and stretched. "I'm getting pretty hungry." 

"Yeah, we should probably get to the cafeteria before it closes." Akaashi added. 

"You two go on ahead! Me and Tsukki will stay and clean up, mkay?" Kuroo grinned and patted Tsukkishima on the back. 

Yamaguchi clutched his shirt. _Tsukki._ Kuroo had called him Tsukki. Only Yamaguchi was allowed to call him Tsukki. It made him want to hurt Kuroo even. 

"Sure, bro! Come on Akaashi, I'm starving!" Bokuto turned to walk out the door, so Yamaguchi quickly hid. 

He watched the Fukurodani players walk out, Bokuto laughing and joking. Akaashi looked like he was in pain, yet he had a small smile on his lips. Once the two were out of sight, Yamaguchi went back to spying. 

What he saw made his heart drop, eyes widen, and face turn pale. 

Kuroo had Tsukkishima pinned against the wall, kissing him. The worst part: Tsukkishima was kissing back. Yamaguchi felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. He wanted to run in there and pull Kuroo away, but his legs wouldn't move. He watched as Kuroo threaded his fingers through Tsukkishima's hair, pulling slightly. Yamaguchi could've sworn he saw tongue as well. 

Unable to take anymore of this, Yamaguchi stumbled to get up and sprinted back to the rooms. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _No... no, Kuroo won't get to Tsukki. I won't allow it._

Yamaguchi got all his tears out before entering the room. He put on a smile and joined Hinata and Kageyama who were playing a game of cards. He was allowed to play, but he didn't pay much attention to the game.

Instead, he thought about how he was going to end Kuroo's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi should be having second thoughts about this. He should be reconsidering his decision. For crying out loud, Kuroo is the captain of a powerhouse team, this is going to be a big deal. However, Yamaguchi was far, far too angry to make rational decisions. 

Yamaguchi was breathing heavily, hiding in the trees. He had woken up earlier than anyone and made his way along Kuroo's jogging route. He stopped in a place that would be difficult to spot normally and was now waiting. His adrenaline was high and his heart was beating rapidly. However, everything went silent when he heard the sound of leaves crunching. 

It was Kuroo. 

Yamaguchi stepped out from his hiding spot right in front of the captain. Kuroo jumped back and placed a hand on his chest, grinning. 

"Jesus, man, you scared the shit out of me." He said while taking out his earphones. "Who are you again? Yamaguchi, right? What are you doing out here?" 

Yamaguchi didn't answer. Instead, he just took a step forward. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

"O...kay? If you're not going to talk, I'll just be on my way..." he was starting to get nervous it seemed. 

When Yamaguchi took out his pocket knife and flipped it up without a word, Kuroo's eyes widened. 

"Look, man, I don't want any trouble. What's going on?" He raised his hands up in surrender. 

"You..." Yamaguchi finally spoke. "Y-you.. I won't let you hurt Tsukki." He was so mad he could hardly get the words out. 

Kuroo's eyes widened even more and he took a step back. "Shit, I'm sorry, I'll leave him alone. I wasn't going to hurt him, I really like him." 

"Lies!" Yamaguchi shouted, staring Kuroo in the eyes. "You just want his body. You're the type of guy to use people, I know it. I won't let Tsukki get hurt by someone like you ever again." 

Yamaguchi lunged forward, slicing Kuroo's cheek. Kuroo stumbled back and turned to run, but Yama was one step ahead. He simultaneously tripped and pounced on him, stabbing him in the side before he could struggle. Kuroo howled in pain, immediately reaching to hold the wound. Yamaguchi took this moment to yank it out and stab him again in the chest. 

And again... and again... and again... 

He couldn't stop himself. Yamaguchi had never been so infuriated with someone before. By now, there was blood soaking the earth and his shirt. He'd need to get rid of that somehow. However, he couldn't think about that now. 

By the tenth or 15th stab (Yamaguchi lost count), he finally stopped. He was breathing heavily, adrenaline wearing off. He looked down into Kuroo's eyes, the life fading from them. There was blood trickling from his mouth, and it looked like he was still trying to hang on to his last bit of life. 

Yamaguchi stood up, breathing slowing down to its regular pace. He kicked Kuroo for good measure. Usually, he'd bury or burn the body, but he just didn't have time. Besides, Yamaguchi wanted someone to find his body. Hopefully it'd be someone who loved him dearly. Yamaguchi got off on seeing the pain in their eyes. 

Heading towards the nearby river, Yamaguchi washed the blood off of his skin. He then smashed his pocket knife and threw it into the river, watching it as it disappeared forever. Taking off his bloodied shirt, Yamaguchi folded it and put it in the water. He place a large rock over it, completely hiding it from sight. With the evidence gone, Yamaguchi headed back to camp to take a shower. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where's Kuroo?" Bokuto asked at breakfast, mouth full of food. 

"Yeah, he should be back from his morning jog by now... I'm starting to get worried..." Kenma mumbled, more playing his game than eating. 

"Don't worry, he probably just fell into a hole and can't get out. I'll go look for him. His jogging route is that path jn the woods, right?" Bokuto swallowed his food and stood up. 

"Yeah. Be careful, Bokuto. And tell coach." Akaashi instructed him. 

"Don't worry, Akaashi! Hey Coach! I'm gonna look for Kuroo, I'll be right back!" He shouted and left before his coach could even answer. 

Jogging down the trail, Bokuto wondered what could have possibly happened to make Kuroo this late. Maybe he found a cat and lost track of time? Maybe he fell down a hill and hurt himself, or he stepped into a hole and twisted his ankle? 

Bokuto stopped jogging when he saw feet and legs lying on the ground. He laughed and walked up to it. "Really bro? Taking a nap during your..." he froze when he got closer. That's blood. That's a lot of blood. 

His breathing quickened and his heart sped up as the situation sunk into his mind. 

"TETSURO!!" Bokuto screamed and ran to his friend, falling to his knees. 

He didn't know where to place his hands, so they ended up on his face, his chest wounds, and his neck. He felt no pulse beneath his fingers, but it wasn't surprising considering the circumstances he was in. 

"No, no no no no no!" Bokuto couldn't stop the tears that gushed uncontrollably. 

Who could do this to him? Why would someone do this?! Bokuto clung to his best friend's body, not caring that he got blood all over him. He cradled Kuroo in his arms, crying loudly. He should leave the body here and go back to get help, he shouldn't mess with evidence, but at this moment he couldn't think right. 

Calming down enough to actually breathe, Bokuto stood up with Kuroo in his arms. He was still crying, but not as much as before. He started walking back to the training camp, unable to think about anything else except: why? Why would someone do this? What was their reason? 

As the building came into view, Bokuto picked up his pace. He started breaking down again and ran the rest of the way there, balling once more. He got to the door and kicked it open, running inside with a yell. Karasuno's coach was the first to find him, his eyes widening and cigarette dropping from his mouth. Ukai rushed to a phone to call the police as more and more students came out of the gym to investigate. 

Gasps were heard throughout the room, and the teams that were having a match were immediately notified. Nekoma was one of those teams, so when they entered the room and saw their captain, hell broke loose. Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto... everyone was in hysterics. However, all went silent when a very loud scream echoed in the room. 

All eyes turned and fell on Kenma. The small blond was frozen, eyes wide and breathing hard. Tears were uncontrollably coming out of his red eyes, and he screamed once more, running towards his best friend. 

"NOOOOOO!!" Kenma screeched, shocking everyone. 

No one would have expected this reaction from him. Kenma screamed and cried, clutching Kuroo's bloody shirt as he wailed into his chest. Kuroo had been his friend for as long as he could remember. This was going to ruin him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Yamaguchi heard Bokuto scream, he smirked slightly to himself. He was in the gym warming up with his team when it happened. 

"What in the world?" Tsukkishima said, turning towards the entrance. 

His whole team looked up at the noise, confused looks on their faces. Yamaguchi made himself look confused as well, following them when they went to check it out. The hardest part about this was holding back the smiling that tried to creep onto his face at the sight of a bloody Kuroo. He heard his team gasp and watched their reactions. 

Hinata started crying, as did Suga. Kageyama, Daichi, and Asahi looked sick to their stomachs. Tanaka and Nishinoya were frozen in shock. Yamaguchi finally looked up at Tsukkishima's face, and was startled by what he saw. 

Tsukkishima was crying. There were actual tears coming from his eyes. Yamaguchi suddenly felt angry. He wanted to grab Tsukki and shake him, wanted to yell in his face that _no, don't look at him, he didn't deserve you, he was going to hurt you, you shouldn't be crying_. 

He was about to say something when he heard the loudest scream. Kenma. Yamaguchi had forgotten about him. He certainly expected this reaction from someone, but definitely not from the quiet and antisocial Kozume Kenma. He watched as Kenma literally wailed into Kuroo's chest. 

Honestly, Kenma's reaction almost made Yamaguchi feel guilty. 

Almost. 

Yamaguchi turned back to Tsukkishima. The tall blond had a hand over his mouth, eyes unmoving from Kuroo's dead body. Finally, Tsukkishima turned to Yamaguchi. The smaller male frowned and hugged him. Tsukkishima fell to his knees, allowing his best friend to comfort him. 

Yamaguchi held Tsukkishima close, letting him cry silently into his shoulder. Tsukki must have really liked Kuroo, but it was for the better that he was dead. He couldn't hurt him now. 

"It's okay, Tsukki... it's going to be okay." 

_You're safe now._


End file.
